


Burning Desire

by Moonheart13



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Continuity, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Box has his cloaca, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gen, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Seduction, Solo Masturbation Scene, Ven gets his shit together a little sooner, Ven's got two dicks, brief mention of anal sex, lots of flustered emotions, mild violence and injuries, ven with an embarrassing crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13
Summary: In which one small difference is made to Venomous and Boxman's night.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	Burning Desire

“Oh, Cob…”

He didn’t think he would end the night this way.

“Oh... _ ohh _ ...mm~”

It was all Boxman’s fault. 

"Fuck--fuck, yes....oh, yes, just a little more…”

Venomous wrapped his fingers over his mouth, trying to muffle his sounds as he fisted his cocks desperately. His bedroom was pitch black and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

He just couldn’t get the image out of his mind. 

Those muscles. Those abs. That insane look in his eyes.

It should be  _ criminal _ to look that hot.

Venomous dipped his other hand down to cup his balls, rolling them in his hands. His strokes lost their rhythm, but his grip tightened.

“Come on, come on...” he whispered into the darkness before--

He let out a low whining noise, burying his face into his pillow. He felt both his releases drip down to his hands, leaking over his fingers. He froze for a moment, then his body went slack. A deep groan escaped him, sailing through the remnants of his orgasm.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, wiping away the mess as best he could with a few tissues from the nightstand. He ran his clean hand through his hair, feeling some sweat that had presented itself. Then, he was back down against the pillow, tugging his pants off the rest of the way.

He’d never been so frantic to put Fink to bed, grateful that she’d nodded off after only one story. His rush to his bedroom and locking the door would have looked hysterical to any third party, he was sure. Venomous had ripped open his fly, hornier than he’d ever remembered, his thoughts swimming with the cyborg.

What was  _ wrong _ with him?

***

"Hey, Boss?"

Venomous glanced away from his laptop, peering down at his minion. "Hm?"

She held his cellphone out to him. "You left your phone on the charger and it won't stop ringing. I'm trying to practice my lesson like you told me to and it won't shut up!"

Venomous furrowed his brow, taking the device. "I'm sorry, Fink, I didn't realize--"

Of course. On the notifications screen, there were already thirteen text messages, five emails, and at least one missed call.

Boxman had taken to this ritual every day, constantly contacting Venomous practically every hour with something. At first, it had just been a few updates on Venomous’ orders, which the professor didn’t mind. Then, they became more random, such as stories about his last attack on the plaza across the street from Boxman's factory or a new idea he had for an evil plan.

As Venomous scrolled through the new texts, his fangs grinded together.

_ I found this new smoothie place! They give discounts to villains! _

_ There was this weird pigeon outside my office the other day. I think it might have been possessed. _

_ PV, HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT BONE CLAWS??? _

The man was sending him utterly useless updates.

“You okay, Boss?” Fink asked, her ears twitching.

Venomous placed his phone down. “I will be,” he said. He gave her head a pat. “Sorry about the noise. Go on with your lesson.”

After Fink scampered off, Venomous picked the phone back up. Just as he moved to send a reply, he received yet another text.

_ Hope your day is going well, professor! _

And just like that, the anger seeped out of Venomous like a water strainer.

**It’s going well. Thanks.**

***

Venomous played with his pen, unable to properly focus on his work. It was just recording some data for his last experiment, it shouldn’t be hard, but…

That damn Boxbrain was invading his thoughts again.

He hadn’t even seen Boxman in a few months. Ever since that dinner. He’d thought that maybe his sudden interest in the man would have fizzled out after a couple weeks. After all, he’d been attracted to people before and that’s normally how it went down. 

But this was different. He thought about Boxman constantly. Sometimes about that night. Other times, those text messages that had become more and more thoughtful every day.

_ Hey, PV! Found this neat article on cell regrowth! You probably know all about it because you’re so smart, but it made me think of you! _

_ I’ve got a bunch of extra parts in my workshop that I can’t use. I’ll send you a list and if you want anything, I’ll bring them over! Or you can come here--whatever works! _

_ Do you like pancakes? I was thinking about making some tomorrow! Unless you’re more of a waffles guy? _

It shouldn’t have been so sweet. It shouldn’t have been endearing. And it especially shouldn’t have been  _ cute _ .

“Damn it,” Venomous muttered to himself.

Then, his phone buzzed.

_ PV, do you want to come to my lab tonight? I have so much to show you! If you’re not busy…? _

Venomous was busy tonight. Billiam was hosting his usual party on his yacht and Venomous could not miss it. And yet...oh, he was so foolish.

**Sure.**

The professor was then treated to a barrage of excited texts, his phone beeping like mad for about an hour.

***

The night had been....strange, to say the least.

From Boxman forcing himself along to go to Billiam’s party to Boxman  _ blowing up  _ the man’s yacht, Venomous had to admit he hadn’t expected his night to become so chaotic.

Then again, after the stunt Boxman pulled at his factory with the pie cannon, Venomous realized he should have expected such chaos.

Boxman and he were currently flying towards Lakewood, both perched atop the former’s flying desk. Venomous had only been slightly aware of the invention, mildly recalling Boxman telling him about it in one of his many texts. As it flew, he was fairly impressed by the sheer control it had, sailing over the clouds with ease.

His hands were holding onto Boxman’s upper arms, seeing as he was not used to the movement yet. It was probably a little too close, but Boxman didn’t seem to be complaining. After he’d handed the man the bio-chip for his new creation, the cyborg had turned oddly quiet.

“So…” Venomous said after a while, “This project you’re working on?”

“Project…?” Boxman mumbled before stiffening. “Oh! Right! It’s, umm, well, it’s sort of--”

Unfortunately, Boxman was cut off as, without warning, something hit the side of the desk.

_ FWOOM! _

The desk was quickly sent zooming in the wrong direction. Venomous grabbed tightly onto Boxman, his eyes widening in panic. “What’s happening?”

“We’ve been hit!” Boxman shrieked, trying to control the direction of the desk, only for another explosion to hit.

The desk was now spinning in the air at a rapid rate and Venomous could feel himself becoming sick. He kept his hold on Boxman, squeezing his eyes shut.

Then, he felt the impact.

And the next moment, his vision went black.

***

“Ah. Excellent work, m’boy,” Billiam hummed with his arms held up as two servants on either side dried his suit with their high-tech blow dryers.

“Well-executed,” Cosma sniffed, still drying her hair out into the nearby lake. “That’ll teach that idiot.”

Billiam’s servant, the one with the BFG, placed the gun down. He headed over to Billiam as the other two stopped, whispering something into his ear.

“Hm,” Billiam muttered, “It appears Venomous was with him.”

“Maybe a little shake to the head will help him come to his senses,” Cosma replied. “After all, anyone who would bring Lord Boxman to a party must be either under the influence of something or going insane.”

“Poor dear Venomous,” Billiam tsked. “He still had so much of a villain career left.”

“Perhaps Cosma is correct,” Vormulax said, checking over her karaoke machine, “Maybe he just needs to be reminded that Boxman is clearly the wrong company.”

***

Smoke. Something burning. Oh, he hoped Fink wasn’t trying to cook again.

Venomous opened his eyes, finding himself looking up at a few tall trees. He blinked hard, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyelids. He moved to sit up, only to feel a pain shoot up from his neck.

“Agh!” Venomous cried out, his hand flying to the spot. He couldn’t feel a bump anywhere, although he was bleeding a little.

He looked down at his suit, though, to be fair, it had been ruined earlier that night. He had a few more scrapes along his body, but nothing that couldn’t be easily fixed.

He moved to stand, wondering how far he and Boxman had fallen--

_ Boxman. _

Venomous leaned his body against a nearby tree, forcing himself to take in the scene.

Boxman’s desk was currently lying half buried in the ground, one of its rockets that could be seen producing a steady stream of smoke and a few sparks. Bits and chunks of wood and machinery laid all along the forest floor, now unusable.

Venomous squinted, finally spotting Boxman lying nearby on his stomach. “Box!”

He put one foot in front of the other, his balance a little unsteady, but nothing seemed broken. He knelt down, shaking Boxman by his shoulder. “Boxman?”

Hearing no response, he rolled the man over to his back, with some difficulty. He gasped, seeing that Boxman’s cybernetic eye was...gone. No longer there. Only a gaping dark hole. 

He patted Boxman’s cheeks, shaking his head to jolt him awake. “Box? Box!” His hands went to Boxman’s neck, his fingers pressing against his pulse point.

He could feel it. It felt faint, but it was beginning to grow.

“Boxman, come on, wake up!” he shouted, vigorously shaking him.

Then, the man stirred. He let out a soft groaning noise, slowly peeking his organic eye open. He looked up at Venomous, his gaze gentle. Then, he smiled.

“Boy, you sure are pretty,” he croaked out.

“Box!” Venomous yelled, relieved the man was okay. And trying to not be distracted by his words. “Box, we crashed. Does anything hurt?”

Boxman blinked, his pupil shrinking. “W-We...crash?” He tilted his head to the side, seeing his desk his ruins. He let out a noise of shock, turning his eye back to Venomous. “What happened?!”

Venomous shook his head. “Something hit us. I can only assume foul play.” He put a finger to his chin. “Possibly the other villains. No bad deed goes unpunished, after all.”

Boxman rolled himself over onto his stomach, forcing himself onto his knees as he gazed at his ruined mode of transportation. “Those--they--I’ll--” Then, Boxman trailed off into a series of angry mumbles and grunts, none of which Venomous could properly make out.

Venomous placed a hand on his shoulder. “Box.”

Boxman turned to him, his face still undeniably furious. “What?!”

Don't think about how attractive he looks, Venomous.  _ Don't. _

“Anger won’t fix this. At least not now,” Venomous stated. “I have no idea where we landed and we need to focus on getting home.”

Despite the burning in his eye, Boxman seemed to calm down. “Right,” he said, trying to take a deep breath. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

“I think I landed hard. My neck hurts,” Venomous answered, his hand idly going back there.

“You don’t think you have a concussion?” Boxman asked, looking a bit worried.

“I don’t think so. Just hurts.” Venomous glanced up at the night sky, but it was only darkness here. Not a star to be seen. “Can’t use the stars, I fear.”

“Hmm. Well, moss points to civilization,” Boxman pointed out.

“That’s an idea.” The professor frowned a bit. “And umm, Boxman, I feel awkward bringing this up, but your eye is, err…” He pointed to his own eye, attempting to explain without having to say it.

Boxman frowned before bringing up a hand to his organic eye. “What? Is it red? Sometimes my pupil does that. I think I got it from my grandma--”

“No, no, the other side…”

Boxman touched the other side, letting out a gasp. Then, he released an annoyed groan. “I knew I should have tightened that damn thing yesterday!” He reached a hand inside the hole, moving it around for a moment. “Ah-hah! Okay, now where are you?”

He started wandering around the area, fingers still inside his metallic skull. “No, not there...nothing...maybe over here…?”

“Uh, Box?” Venomous said, brow raised. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, PV!” the cyborg replied, waving his free clawed hand. “You start figuring out which direction to go, I’ll catch up!”

Venomous let out an irritated sigh before he began to scan the area. They’d fallen into a tiny clearing, the woods around them seeming endless and dark. His snakes genes would do him no good out here. They weren’t known for strong eyesight, especially in the dark. If there was moss somewhere, Venomous would have a hard time finding it.

He quietly cursed Cosma for blowing up the moon, giving him no light to work with.

He took out his phone, his connection barely there. Quickly, he typed out a message to Fink.

**Crashed while leaving the party. I'm fine. Might not make it back tonight. Are you okay?**

“Found it!”

Venomous whirled around, spotting Boxman on the ground, his taloned hand sticking inside of an open tree trunk. His tongue was sticking out at the side, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he felt around. Then, he pulled his arm out, his feathers dirty now. However, in his hand, he held a tiny red ball.

No. His eye.

Now Venomous understood. Boxman probably had a failsafe built into the robotic part, a tracking device or a way to see what the eye could. After all, he was very intelligent and oh so resourceful... _ focus _ , Ven. 

Boxman pushed himself up onto his feet, trying to push his eye back in. He attempted this for almost a full minute, becoming more and more frustrated, as well as more vocal.

“Come on--you stupid--fucking--”

“Would you like me to try?”

Boxman glanced up at Venomous who now stood beside him. “Oh, uhh, no, it’s my problem,” he answered sheepishly. “Just don’t make ‘em like they used to, heh.”

“I have a feeling your mechanical eye could help us out here,” Venomous said. “So it’s my problem too as long as we’re stuck here together.”

Boxman didn’t have an argument for that so he handed the part over to Venomous.

Holding someone’s eye was as unnerving as one might expect. Venomous felt a smidge uncomfortable with the ‘x’ shaped pupil staring back at him as he moved to stand in front of Boxman. “Alright, what do I do?”

“There’s a wire in the far back of the socket,” Boxman explained. “Just tug him out more and attach the back of my eyeball to it. You might be able to see it easier than me. I usually have one of the kids help me or at least have a mirror to work with or something, heh.”

Venomous did as Boxman instructed, still feeling very weird, but Boxman’s casual nature helped relax him. He found the wire, tugging it forward carefully. When he felt it was out enough, he placed the eyeball inside.

He heard a loud whirring sound, stepping back in surprise. Although, Boxman seemed relieved.

“There she goes,” he sighed as Venomous watched the cyborg’s eye rotate into place with quiet fascination. The device made one final noise before going silent. “Okay!” Boxman exclaimed, pointing a hand up in the air. “Let’s be off, then!”

“We still have to figure out which direction we’re going, Boxman,” Venomous said.

“Eh? Oh, right. Hmm…” Boxman pressed a finger to the tip of his nose, tapping it thoughtfully.

Then, his eye began to glow. Bright and red, it lit up just enough to be used like a lantern.

"Perfect!" Venomous exclaimed.

Boxman gave him a smile as he began to walk forward, using his light to guide the way, and Venomous followed right behind him.

The professor heard his phone buzz, glancing down at it.

_ I'm okay, robots are just big dumbbells. Do you need me to beat up somebody??? I'll do it! _

Venomous couldn't help the tiny smile on his face.

**No, just stay at Boxmore. I'm making my way back there. It just might take a while.**

He received his response immediately.

_ Be careful, Boss! _

***

The two ended up on a path. It wasn’t cobblestone or neat, but if Venomous remembered his old tracking skills, people must have stepped through here at one point. It was at least a little to go on.

“What a night,” Boxman mumbled suddenly.

Venomous looked down at him. “Indeed.”

“Sorry.”

Venomous’ brow rose again. “Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault we crashed.”

“If it was the other villains that did it, then yeah, it kinda is,” Boxman replied, watching their path. “I’m the one who ruined the party and I did it on purpose. And I dragged you into everything.”

Boxman almost seemed...guilty?

“I begged to go with you tonight just so I could stick it to them. And that was...pretty unfair.”

The thought had occurred to Venomous. This was all because of Boxman. By now, Venomous would have been home with Fink, possibly reading her usual bedtime story to her.

“Perhaps,” Venomous said.

Yet, he didn't feel the anger he should feel. Irritated, yes, of course, but angry? Not even a little. Boxman had been planning for them to return to the factory so he could retrieve Fink. It was the villains, his supposed fellow co-workers, that shot him down.

They continued their walk in silence for a few more paces. The wind had begun to pick up, Venomous wrapping his arms around himself. 

Just a little further. There had to be something. Anything.

"PV! Look!"

Venomous did so and it was like a corn choir began to sing.

A cabin sat nestled not too far from them. It looked old, but not decrepit. There was no light present, but that could have meant the owner had simply gone to bed.

Either way, they were going to use it.

"Thank Cob," Venomous breathed out.

The two picked up their pace, rushing for the home. Boxman reached it first, immediately opening it up.

"Huh, no lock," Venomous mumbled.

They wandered inside, taking in the small living area. The living room had a tiny fireplace, a loveseat, carpet, and a small table. There was a door on the other end of the room, presumably either a bedroom or bathroom.

"Hello?!" Boxman shouted.

No answer.

"Guess it's ours for the taking!" Boxman yelled.

"Guess so," Venomous agreed, glancing around. "I'll build the fire."

"Great idea!" Boxman gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm gonna go pee."

"You have fun with that," Venomous replied idly as Boxman headed for the other door.

Roughly ten seconds later, Venomous heard another shout.

"PV, they have a toilet in here! It's not a great one, like those shitty ones that--"

Venomous quickly tuned the man's voice out. As a tiny flame began to take root, he was almost hypnotized by the light. He started to remember how tired and worn his body felt. Although parts of his night had been fun, it had still taken a toll on him. He wasn't a young man anymore.

"Professor Venomous?"

Venomous jolted out of his trance, turning his head to spot Boxman seated beside him.

"You okay, PV?" Boxman asked, his face concerned.

"Yeah...I'm just tired." He sighed. "We're not going to make it back tonight, are we?"

"I doubt it," Boxman agreed. "But your minion--she'll be fine."

"Right." Venomous sat back on his rear, watching the fire crackle. "I'm just worried."

"The robots will take great care of her!" Boxman stated, although Venomous had a feeling that was only wishful thinking on both their parts. 

"It's not that. Fink has never been away from me."

Boxman's eyebrows rose up. "Like, ever?"

"Not since I took her in. She's had babysitters to watch her before, but never for a whole night. And she's not even at home. She's in a different place with people--well, robots--that she barely knows." Venomous wrapped his arms around his legs, chin taking a perch on his knees. "It's not that I don't trust your robots, I don't want her to…"

It occurred to Venomous that he was getting rather personal. He was normally more adept at keeping his emotions under lock and key. It was better that way.

"Don't want her to what?" Boxman asked, sitting down.

"Nothing," Venomous answered curtly. "It's fine."

"Oh," Boxman mumbled.

The two sat there a while longer, silence laying between them.

Venomous shook his head. “I’m getting drowsy. We should sleep and conserve our strength.”

“Right. Good plan,” Boxman agreed.

“Is there a bedroom back there?”

Boxman nodded. “All yours. I’ll take the couch.”

_ How chivalrous for a villain. _ “Thank you.”

***

Venomous could not be sure how long he laid there on the rickety bed, wrapped in one simple blanket. But it felt like an eternity.

Despite leaving the door open, he was still very cold. He was away from the fire and quickly pieced together Boxman had gotten the better end of the deal. Probably fast asleep by now.

Venomous rolled over yet again, unable to find a comfortable position. The thin blanket did hardly anything to make him feel warm. His neck had finally stopped hurting, so he was grateful there was no chronic injury there.

He knew he shouldn’t be too worried about Fink. She was a tough cookie. She’d been that way since the day he took her in. And from what he knew about Boxmore, she was in no safer place. 

Yet he’d shut Boxman down...had that been right? Boxman had seemed legitimately concerned and they were stuck here together...

Then, he saw a shadow cast in the doorway.

“PV?” a voice whispered.

“Hm?” Venomous answered back.

“Were you sleeping?” Boxman stepped in closer. 

“Would it matter if I was?” Venomous replied, eyes narrowing.

Boxman winced and Venomous quickly felt...bad.

Why? Why would he ever feel bad? He hadn’t felt that feeling since his POINT days. The closest he ever came to such a feeling was with Fink. But she was important to him.

Then again, hadn’t Boxman become important, too?

“Sorry,” Venomous said, “I’m just very cold, tired, and grouchy.”

The cyborg gave him a smile. “That makes two of us.”

“Isn’t the fire in there warm enough?”

“More than in here,” Boxman said. “And, uhh, my own body helps a lot too,” he continued, gesturing to his weight. It probably would help to have such thick skin in a place like this. “But it’s still not great. And you’ve got to be freezing in here.”

A moment of silence passed.

“Are you offering me to stay in there with you?” Venomous replied.

“O-Only if you want to!” Boxman said, his hands immediately held out in front of him. “It just might make more sense. When people are cold, it’s better to be close. And stuff.”

Boxman’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at his last words.

Venomous raised an eyebrow, considering his options. It would be much healthier and comfortable to curl up with Boxman. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel even a bit lonely back here. Plus, Boxman had proven so far that he was fairly trustworthy...

“Mm. Alright.” Venomous stood up, still in his ruined suit. He took the blanket and lumpy pillow in hand. He briefly wondered if Boxman could lift the bed (he’d been shown to have great personal strength), but decided that the couch would be more than adequate. After all, he wasn’t sure they’d get much sleep, anyway.

He followed Boxman back into the living room, noticing the fire was still going strong.

“I found more wood and twigs just outside, so we should be good for a few hours,” Boxman said.

“Good.” Venomous took his seat on the couch, propping his pillow up on one arm and wrapping the blanket around himself.

Boxman took his own seat on the other end, tugging the leftover quilt around himself. "Well...night."

"Good night, Boxman."

***

Venomous had thought that the cold room was keeping him from sleep. But no.

No things were much more difficult now.

He lay curled up on one end of the sofa, head laid against the soft pillow, while he stared out the nearby window. The fire crackled close to him and he could feel Boxman's feet sporadically shifting on the other end of the couch.

The professor cast a glance at his companion, the cyborg scrunched up in his position. Venomous pieced together Boxman was trying to give him as much room as possible.

Why was this guy so sweet to him? Especially now?

He’d already given him a highly expensive part for his evil plans. Why continue to go out of his way? Especially when he didn’t seem to care what other people thought of him.

“Hey, Box?”

Boxman flinched, looking over Venomous. “Huh?”

“You never did tell me what you were going to use that bio-chip for.”

“O-Oh. Heh, right,” Boxman said, almost looking sheepish. “Well, it’s this idea I’ve had for a while…”

Venomous sat up a little bit. “Mhm?”

“You might think it’s a little weird and crazy, heh-heh,” Boxman chuckled a little.

“You? Weird and crazy? Perish the thought,” Venomous said, quirking a tiny grin.

Boxman laughed at the comment. “Okay, yeah, you’re right...I want to make a baby.”

Venomous lifted an eyebrow elegantly. “A baby?”

“A baby that can cause massive destruction!” Boxman exclaimed, his hands lifting up in the air. “I’m talking missiles, large razor blades, punching gloves of doom--the works!”

“Not to rain on your parade, but don’t you have plenty of robotic children already?”

“Yes, but they can be duplicated,” Boxman pointed out. “I use them for standard shipments. They’re limited by what they can do so that production can run quickly. But this baby I have in mind will be the only one of his kind! Meaning I can give him as many weapons as possible, as many upgrades, and my dastardly horrible attitude to boot!”

Venomous found himself still smiling as Boxman spoke with such animation about his evil creation, his sharp set of teeth on full display and the tips of his fingers (and talons) tapping together in a most devious fashion.

It was endearing.

It was attractive.

It was…

“And with your bio-chip, my baby will be unstoppable!” Boxman shouted, both eyes lit up in delight.

“It certainly sounds promising,” Venomous replied.

Boxman seemed to realize how excited he’d become, placing his hands in his lap, a thick blush spreading across his face. “I didn’t really thank you...so, uhh, thank you. For the chip.”

“Don’t mention it, Boxman,” Venomous said, feeling a little more relaxed now.

“You know, if...if you wanted to work on it with me…” Boxman coughed into his fist. “It might be fun...I-I mean I know you’re busy so I’m not--”

“I think that  _ would _ be a lot of fun,” Venomous spoke up, not so subtly moving closer to the other man.

“O-Oh?!” Boxman replied, looking both enthralled and nervous.

“I don’t really do much collaboration,” Venomous said, “But your idea seems like it could be a blast. In more ways than one.”

Boxman sputtered a bit, trying to find the right words before landing on, “Great! When we get back tomorrow, we can figure out a schedule!”

Venomous hadn’t been big on smiling these past few years. But now, he couldn’t seem to stop. Nor could he stop the bubbling feeling running through his system.

He supposed he’d been feeling it since that night. That night when he saw a glimpse of Boxman’s true power. Now he understood.

“We should have started a friendship sooner,” Venomous commented. “We could have developed more plans together.” He paused before shrugging. “Well, we can do plenty now. No time like the present.”

“We’re...we’re friends?” Boxman repeated, head tilted as he gazed at Venomous.

“Of course,” Venomous replied, brow furrowed. How could he not know that? “I gave you my phone number. I don’t give that out to just anybody.”

“Oh…” Boxman looked down at his lap, a talon scratching at the quilt material.

“...is that not okay?” Venomous asked.

“No, no! I mean, it’s--it’s fine. I just...I don’t have any friends.”

Well, that was pretty dang sad. “You do now,” Venomous stated, giving Boxman another smile.

Boxman looked a little surprised, only to give another nervous laugh. “I, uhh. Heh. Well.”

Venomous tilted his head. “Box, I wouldn’t have taken you to the party if I didn’t consider you a friend.”

“But--But I was being so pushy about it--”

“It  _ is _ possible to say ‘no’ to the great Lord Boxman,” Venomous teased.

Boxman’s blush had grown worse, a bashful smile spread across his face. “You think I’m ‘great’?”

“I think you’re a better villain than the others give you credit for.”

By now, the cyborg’s face was a violent red and if he had flesh ears, they would have popped off by now. “Aww, you’re just trying to flatter me, PV!”

“And if I am?” Venomous replied.

Boxman’s mouth pressed into a thin line, glancing at the fire, then the ceiling--almost anywhere but Venomous’ face. “Uh--well--umm--” Boxman coughed into his fist again, smiling nervously. “Boy, is it cold in here or is it just me?” The cyborg laughed, his voice cracking.

How could he resist that face?

Fuck it.

"Boxman."

Venomous leaned over, his arm along the back of the couch, while his other hand gripped the couch’s arm nearest to Boxman. The cyborg’s eyes widened at the close proximity, leaning back on instinct.

“Hah-ah, hi there, PV…”

“You said it before, you know,” Venomous replied, his tone dropping to something more deep.

“Say? About?” Boxman asked, his eyes wide.

“Well, when people are cold it’s common to...get close.” He scooted over just a few inches more, his hip now pressed against Boxman’s.

“Oh!” Boxman replied, the exclamation loud. “Right! Yeah, that’s definitely a thing...that people do…”

“It’s a very natural instinct,” Venomous purred, leaning his head close to Boxman.

“Uh-huh…” Boxman gulped.

“You know,” Venomous continued, “Snakes don’t do well in the cold. We prefer warmth. Places we can burrow into. Nice and snug…”

His hand left the arm of the sofa, laying down on Boxman’s belly, the quilt the only thing separating them. Venomous heard a wheeze leave Boxman’s throat.

“Does the thought of all that warmth sound...appealing to you? Boxman?”

Boxman’s eyes finally met his own again. They were as wide as saucers and his breath had quickened.

“Cat got your tongue, Boxy?” Venomous replied, a fanged grin spreading across his face.

“...that’s not funny, PV.”

The grin faded slightly. “What?” Venomous asked, no idea how else to respond.

The cyborg had looked away again, his face still burning red. “I-I don’t know why I thought things would be different…” he mumbled.

“Different?” Venomous echoed. “Boxman, why--?”

“You’re just like them!” Boxman suddenly shouted, startling Venomous enough that he pulled back.

The professor blinked once his bearings returned. Then, his eyebrows narrowed. “Like who?”

“You know! Them!” Boxman gestured vaguely with his taloned hand.

“Box, you need to be specific,” Venomous said through gritted teeth.

“The other villains, of course!” Boxman replied, throwing his hands up in the air. “All they do is make fun of me and tease me.” He looked back at Venomous, with a look that could only be described as a pout. “Now you too!” His lower lip wobbled. “At least you have the courtesy to do it in front of me…”

“Make fun of…? Boxman, you think I’m…?”

Of course. How could he have been so stupid? They’d literally  _ just _ come from a party with villains who had gone out of their way to not invite Boxman and then literally shoot the man down.

From Boxman’s perspective, Venomous’ actions were like dangling a yummy snack in front of a wild animal.

Time to set the record straight.

Venomous pushed his body over, settling himself down into a surprised Boxman's lap. “You listen to me, Boxman,” the professor said firmly, grabbing onto the straps of the other man’s shirt, “I am not mocking you. And I don’t joke around when it comes to these matters.”

He leaned in close, their noses grazing. “I am  _ very _ attracted to you. And if it has escaped your oblivious self, I have been trying to initiate something with you. If you’re not interested, I can respect that, but do  _ not _ accuse me of toying with you.”

Boxman stared back, his face dumbfounded. After a moment, he found his voice. “You...you like...me?”

Venomous nodded. “Very good, Boxman.” He ran his hands along the material of the other man’s shirt, feeling the sweat stains and maybe even a hint of blood, possibly from the crash. It smelled so good…

“Wh-Why…?” Boxman asked, his voice trembling.

“Why?” Venomous repeated. Then, he grinned again, leaning in to whisper, “If I have your permission, may I show you?” As he spoke, he released the straps, causing them to snap against Boxman’s skin.

Boxman yelped at the action, yet he didn’t attempt to push Venomous off. Instead, his eyes were locked onto Venomous’, as if he looked away for a moment the man might disappear.

“Do I have your consent, Lord Boxman?” Venomous asked, playing with the necklace around Boxman’s neck.

Then, Boxman nodded, his movement uncharacteristically slow.

Venomous’ grin grew. “Excellent.”

Without wasting any more time, he leaned in, bringing their lips together.

Boxman’s lips were soft and a little chapped. His movements were unsteady. Venomous cupped his cheek with one hand, tilting his head into the kiss. He pulled back, whispering, “Don’t overthink it. I’m not going anywhere.”

The cyborg opened his eyes slightly to stare back at Venomous. Then, he nodded again.

When Venomous leaned back in to kiss him, Boxman met his lips in a hungry fashion, prompting a groan from Venomous. He felt Boxman’s hands reach up to caress his face, the touch traveled right down to his groin, making him curl closer.

Oh,  _ yes _ . Yes, yes, yes. This felt right. This felt  _ perfect _ . This is just what Venomous had wanted. Just what he  _ needed _ .

Boxman let out a gasp into the kiss, breaking it momentarily. “Y-Your--”

“Mhm,” Venomous hummed back, giving a small thrust against Boxman’s belly. “Do you feel me getting hard for you?”

The cyborg let out another gasp, cupping a hand over his mouth as his eyes slipped shut. His brow furrowed, a whimper escaping his throat.

“You need to tell me, Boxy,” Venomous said, his hands traveling down Boxman’s chest, finding his nipples. He pressed his index fingers and thumbs against them through the cloth.

The reaction was instant. Boxman’s jaw dropped open, leaning his head against the back of the couch, a hard wail leaving him. “Oh--oh--oh, Venomous…” he breathed out.

“Yes?” Venomous hummed, his half-hard cock still rubbing into Boxman’s belly. “Did you find your tongue, Boxy?”

Boxman tilted his head up, gazing at the man currently on top of him. “Am I dreaming?” he asked quietly.

Venomous reached his arm up, pinching Boxman’s human bicep harshly.

“Ow!” Boxman cried out, looking down at the spot, then back at Venomous.

“You’re not dreaming,” Venomous drawled. “Now can I get some participation?”

“Huh? Oh! Right, sorry!” Boxman pushed himself up, his hands reaching back out to touch Venomous, only to stop. “Umm…” He looked up and down Venomous’ frame. “What do you want me to…? Should I, uhh…?”

Venomous leaned in again, planting another kiss on Boxman’s lips. He swiped his tongue against the cyborg’s lower lip, delighting in the cry he was rewarded. “Do whatever you want,” Venomous said. “I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like it.” He leaned to the side, mouthing along Boxman’s cheek before licking a strip up the skin. “You’ll find I can be a very vocal lover…”

Boxman’s lips pressed together and Venomous soon found his ass being firmly cupped. His grin returned in full-force. “Mm, that’s good…”

The hands began to fondle his rear, rubbing at his cheeks through the clothing. He could feel that taloned hand dragging against the material roughly. The professor moaned at the touch as he began his thrusting again.

“You wanted to know why I like you?” Venomous asked, biting his lower lip. Every moment was feeling all of Boxman. If it wasn’t his hands, it was his stomach. If it wasn’t feeling his hard pants against Venomous’ neck, it was those mis-matched eyes gazing at him. “I’ll tell you.”

His hands returned to Boxman’s chest, feeling his flesh through his shirt. “I love your body. You’re so soft…” He ran his hands downward. “So round…” His hands dipped under Boxman’s shirt. “And so warm…”

He grunted, his clothed cocks rubbing over Boxman’s exposed belly. “And then those abs…” His hands could feel the imprints of a more toned body. “You’re so strong...I’ve had an image of you bench-pressing me...you could do it, couldn’t you?”

“I...yes,” Boxman managed to speak. “I...I’ve wanted...to hold you.”

Venomous’ chest fluttered. He pressed himself as close as he could get, cocks flat against Boxman. “Then hold me,” he requested softly.

Boxman listened to the request, his hands moving up to wrap around Venomous’ back. His fingers and talons brushed across the exposed skin from the rips and tears on Venomous’ shirt. The professor shivered at the contact, itching to remove his shirt.

He lowered his lips again, pressing kisses against Boxman’s neck. His hips continued their thrusts, essentially humping the man beneath him.

Venomous heard a hard whimper escape Boxman and suddenly, Venomous’ world turned upside down.

He found himself lying flat on the couch, Boxman looming over him. The cyborg was panting hard, looking like he was trying to get ahold of himself.

“There,” Venomous replied with a grin. “That’s what I was looking for.”

“You...like me being rough?” Boxman asked hesitantly, yet his hands had moved to Venomous’ chest, gliding over his formal shirt.

“I like your passion,” Venomous answered. “I like your aggression.” His eyelids dipped down, his expression sultry. “And quite frankly, I’d really like it if you took off those tight pants.”

Boxman’s face was still a burning red as he peeked down at said tight pants, his bulge frightfully conspicuous. Then, he did so. He pulled back, off of Venomous, struggling to remove them as quickly as possible.

It was adorable.

Venomous leaned back on his elbows, watching with an air of humor. He gazed at Boxman now standing with his top and underwear on (it seemed Box was a tighty-whities kind of guy), currently fiddling with his necklace.

“Dang--stupid--!” he grumbled as he fought with it.

Venomous pushed himself up, moving to stop his hands from behind the other man. "Not so smooth now, are you?"

"It's not like I expected this to happen!" Boxman cried out. "If you were trying to give me green light signs, you did a terrible job!"

Venomous chuckled, removing the necklace. "It may surprise you, but I'm not exactly the best with emotions.” He placed it down on the nearby table before his hands were back to the edge of Boxman’s shirt, traveling along his belly. “Unlike you…”

“Me?” Boxman replied, brow furrowed. “What did I do?”

“Oh, please,” Venomous replied, pressing his front to Boxman’s back. He drank in the warmth as he pulled the shirt up further. “Your physical touches?”

“I-I can be a handsy guy…” Boxman mumbled, his body shivering at Venomous’ touch.

“The shower of compliments?” Venomous continued, his fingers running through Boxman’s chest hair.

“Well, they’re all true!” the cyborg cried out.

“And all the constant texting?”

“That--...yeah, okay, I  _ might _ have gotten a little carried away,” Boxman admitted as he lifted his arms up for Venomous.

Venomous pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the side. He allowed his hands to run all along Boxman’s bare skin, pressing his cheek against his back. “I thought it was cute, despite it being a little persistent.”

“You tend to be on my mind a lot, heh heh…” Boxman replied sheepishly.

“I’m flattered,” Venomous replied, his eyes slipping shut.

The professor ran his hands up and down Boxman’s body, thrilled that he could finally touch that body he’d been thinking off for so many nights. As Venomous pressed his nose into Boxman’s skin, he picked up his scent quickly. His tongue lapped out, tasting the air and inhaling the pheromones.

“Uh, PV?”

“Hm?”

“Could we maybe, umm...get this started? I’m getting kinda cold.”

Venomous’ eyes snapped open, realizing what he was delaying. “Right,” he said, trying not to break out into a blush. He tapped Boxman’s shoulder, adding, “It’s your turn.”

Boxman shifted to face Venomous, his eyes sparkling as he understood. He reached a hand out to undo Venomous’ tie, slipping it off his neck. Venomous’ eyes stayed trained on him, watching him steadily.

Button by button, Venomous’ shirt came undone. Boxman pushed off his jacket and shirt together, letting out an exhale.

“You’re beautiful,” Boxman stated, tapping his claws and fingertips together.

Venomous smiled, pushing himself onto his knees. “Lay back for me.”

Boxman obeyed, returning to his earlier position on the couch, now looking more excited than nervous. Venomous hovered above him, reaching a hand down to palm at his slightly covered groin.

The reaction was instant.

The cyborg’s eyes rolled back, a hard groan leaving him as his hips bucked on instinct. “Oh, PV…”

Venomous leaned down, lapping his tongue over one of Boxman’s nipples. His free hand pinched at its twin, still rubbing at the bulge down below. 

He felt Boxman's claw come up, tugging at his pants. The horny part of Venomous' mind wanted him to just rip them to shreds, but that wouldn't be practical. 

"Take them off," he whispered, his teeth grazing over Boxman's nipple. Then, he bit down and could swear he felt Boxman's toes curl at his sides.

His pants came off quick, Boxman forcing the zipper down and helping Venomous shimmy out of them. Now, the two were only in their underwear, but were much warmer than before.

"There," Venomous purred. "Isn't this cozy?"

Boxman nodded enthusiastically. Then, he took Venomous’ face in hand, pulling him forward to kiss. Surprised, but not upset over his partner’s boldness, Venomous opened his mouth for the other man. His tongue slipped out, stroking along the inner walls of Boxman’s mouth and slipping past those sharp teeth.

Boxman trembled against him, his talons sliding through his hair and bunching up as he reached the base. Venomous pulled back, letting out a breathy moan at the feel before his eyes landed back on the cyborg.

The two gazed at each other, panting softly.

Then, they dived back into one another with a renewed vigor.

Their kisses became quick, lips and hands and teeth all flying together. Saliva mixing, quiet moans echoing into each other's mouths.

"Mm, Venomous?" Boxman managed to ask, earning a hum of questioning from the other man. "Do you have, umm...something?"

Venomous pulled back, their eyes inches from each other. "Something?" he gasped out.

"You know? Protection?" Boxman replied, his voice breathy.

_ Shit. _ "I don't," Venomous replied. His brow furrowed before he got an idea. "But we can still work with that."

He leaned back, finally pulling down his boxers, revealing his member to his lover. Or rather, his  _ members _ . He noticed Boxman’s interest, the man sinking his teeth into his lower lip as his organic pupil dilated.

Venomous smirked, reaching a hand down to hook his index finger on the waistband of Boxman’s underwear. “Come on, Boxy~” he said, his voice shamelessly teasing. “Share with the class…”

The professor released his grip on the underwear, causing the elastic material to smack back into place. A hard whimper left Boxman’s throat and he quickly pulled the final piece of clothing off.

Venomous’ eyes lit up in curiosity at Boxman’s private set-up. It appeared to be a cloaca, seeing as it had a very obvious slit with what looked to be about half of Boxman’s cock making its presence known. Around the slit, Boxman’s inner thighs were filled with feathers, very similar to the ones on his avian arm.

“We, uhh...both have a neat set of junk, huh?” Boxman joked, seeming a little awkward now that he was fully naked in front of Venomous.

“Definitely unique,” Venomous mumbled, too entranced as he trailed his fingers down Boxman’s chest, over his belly, and landed in his field of feathers. They felt much softer than his arm feathers, and they were tinier.

He then dipped down to Boxman’s slit, checking his partner’s reaction.

The cyborg’s eyes had gone cross-eyed, mouth hanging slightly open as Venomous stuck a finger inside. He pressed it in only once before slipping it back out. It was now covered in a slick substance, almost like lubrication.

An idea hatched (pun unintended) in Venomous’ head as he brought his hand to Boxman’s member. His fingers wrapped around it before giving it a firm stroke. 

“Boxy, would you mind me using some of your more...natural substances?”

“M-My lube?” Boxman panted out. “‘C-Course not. Go right ahead.”

Excellent. Venomous reached down, pressing two fingers into Boxman’s cloaca, his other hand still stroking the man. He pulled his fingers out, quickly moving them down to his inner thighs. He smeared the warm substance across him, feeling a shiver move up his spine.

“Ohhh…” Boxman understood now, gazing down at Venomous’ lower half.

The professor grinned, moving over the other man. They both shifted for a moment, getting into a comfortable position. Venomous moved his body flush onto Boxman’s, feeling the back of his balls hit Boxman’s cock.

"Come on, Box," Venomous hissed, licking his tongue over his fangs, "Fuck my thighsss."

Boxman looked only happy to oblige. His hands grabbed onto Venomous’ hips and he began to move his own. His member slid with the help of his lubrication, creating friction between the professor’s legs. Boxman moaned at the warmth surrounding his cock, while Venomous laid his head into the crook of Boxman’s neck, whimpering softly.

Fuck, Boxman’s cock felt so good between his legs. He snuck a hand down, fisting his cocks. He could hear Boxman’s grunts clearly from his position and began to hear a soft growling. He was getting the other man worked up and that was very good.

Venomous leaned up, enough that he could meet Boxman’s gaze. “Ssshow me what you got,” he whispered.

Boxman whimpered, tightening his grip and pushing his cock faster into the opening Venomous had made. He was practically manhandling Venomous’ body by now and the professor adored the feeling.

Venomous squeezed his legs around Boxman's thick cock, stroking his members harder and faster. "Oh, yes…" he hissed out, tongue lolling out. "Yes, Boxy, that's good…"

The friction between their bodies was so warm and heated. The earlier cold was long forgotten. Only their hot, heaving pants and sweaty bodies remained.

"Fuck, PV," Boxman growled out, making eye contact with the man, his gaze starry-eyed. "Oh...oh, fuck, I think...ah-ah-ah--"

Boxman was losing it. Venomous pushed himself up, cupping Boxman's face. "That'sss it, Box. That'sss it…"

Venomous could feel it, his cocks rock solid and leaking precum all across his fingers. He was going to burst.

"I'm gonna come," he whispered to Boxman, his words unsteady.

"Yeah…" Boxman replied, a smile spreading across his face, blithe and brilliant. "Do it…come all over me..."

Venomous' brows knit together, his head falling down to Boxman's chest. His climax hit him with a sudden ferocity, causing him to let out a hard cry. His essence shot from his cocks, painting Boxman's stomach and dripping all along his belly.

Boxman growled loudly, the noise reverberating through Venomous' person, making him tremble twice as hard. Venomous felt some of the man's release hit the back of his legs, a soft moan falling from the professor's lips.

After several moments, Venomous brought his hand backwards, running two fingers across the come. He lifted it up to his mouth, licking it up lazily. It wasn't bad at all, at least as far as come went. His long tongue stretched around his fingers before he noticed Boxman's steady gaze.

The man appeared worn out, possibly still in shock over what they'd done. Yet, he was still watching Venomous steadily, his eyes transfixed.

With a small smirk, Venomous repeated his action, but on Boxman's belly. He scooped up his own come before bringing it to Boxman's mouth. Boxman, surprisingly, opened his mouth without question.

His lips wrapped around Venomous' fingers, licking up the essence in a way that could only be described as sensual. He sucked along Venomous’ fingertips, his flat tongue swiping across the professor’s nails.

Had Venomous not already came, the sight might have made him hard all over again.

He pulled his fingers away, once they were clean enough before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Boxman’s lips. He felt Boxman’s claw cup the side of his face, the man deepening the kiss. Their tongues slipped across and over each other, a gentle dance of saliva and leftover come.

Finally, Venomous decided to collapse. He pulled away from the kiss, only to snuggle his body down on top of Boxman, curling his head atop the man’s chest.

He felt  _ incredible _ . He’d been in denial much too long over his feelings for this man. Felt too much silly guilt or even shame for touching himself which Boxman plagued his thoughts. 

No, he didn’t feel an ounce of regret. Well, maybe the only exception being they were in a random cabin in the middle of the woods after crash landing due to certain villains--

Wait, no. It actually made a lot of sense that this is how it happened.

Boxman was still warm and soft, making him the perfect cushion. Venomous’ eyes slipped shut, content hearing the fire crackling on and smelling the sweat dripping through Boxman’s person.

“PV?” Boxman spoke after the period of silence.

Venomous’ eyes opened a margin, tilting his head up. “Hm?”

“Umm...nothing,” the cyborg replied, his gaze having shifted away. “G-Goodnight.”

Venomous furrowed his brow. “Tell me,” he demanded, but his voice was quiet.

Boxman appeared hesitant before giving a ragged sigh. “Does this...you know...mean anything?”

Venomous should have expected the question. Yet, it still felt like it knocked him upside the head.

“...do you want it to mean something?” he asked.

“I…” He felt Boxman’s chest tighten and then the man nodded. “As a matter of fact, yes, I do.”

Oh, how he loved a brave man. “Then...how about we see what happens?” Venomous suggested, despite that he could feel sleep starting to infect his vision.

“Is that, like, how--?”

And then Venomous heard nothing else.

***

Warm. Firm. So very, very delicious…

Venomous’ cocks felt so good. Pressed up into something soft and squishy.

He heard a lark sing a song. It tweeted in passing.

Then, his eyes opened, remembering where he was...and what he’d done.

For a split second, he felt panic and confusion, looking down at himself. He was still on the sofa, his back pressed against the back of the couch. Boxman was in front of him and…

He looked down, his members pressing against Boxman’s rear, covered only by his underwear.

Wait. Back up. They’d had sex last night.

He felt the cyborg shift against him and he realized the other man was awake. “Box?”

"Sorry!" Boxman cried out, turning over a little. With only a quick glance downward, he could see a small bulge at the front of the man’s underwear. "You were just--really enjoying yourself and it felt good--"

Venomous had already leaned down, capturing Boxman's lips in a kiss. "Good morning," he purred, giving Boxman's nose an affection swipe with his tongue.

"G-Good morning!" Boxman stuttered, yet he had a wide, goofy grin on his face. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I like to think so,” Venomous replied, trailing a finger down Boxman’s chest, the tip of his claw leaving a tiny white streak. “And yourself?”

“Good--great--perfect!” the man settled on, biting into his lower lip.

Oh, that was so cute.

“It appears I got you a little excited again,” Venomous pointed out. 

“Just a little, huhuhu…” Boxman chuckled softly.

“Well, I could help you with that~” Venomous purred out, his eyelids dipping down.

Boxman immediately looked excited by the thought, his mouth opening to reply, only for there to be a loud crash.

The two villains quickly looked towards the door, hearing a few more loud noises. The two exchanged a quick glance before they both rose from the sofa. Without a word, Venomous pulled his pants and shirt on, fishing for the only possible weapon he carried with him--a tiny vial filled with a sleep agent.

He peeked out the window, only to gasp. He whirled around, stuffing the vial back in his pocket.

“It’s the kids!” Venomous whispered.

“The...my kids?!” Boxman hissed back, eyes widening.

“Yes! They brought Fink! Get your clothes on!”

For half a minute, Venomous rushed around like a nutcase, trying to toss Boxman his clothing (Boxman ending up with his pants whacking into his face, whoops) while searching for the rest of his own. Then, there was a fierce knocking on the door.

“Boss!” Fink yelled out. “Are you dead or what?!”

Venomous took one last look at himself, finding he was just as presentable as when he and Boxman arrived here. He cast a glance at Boxman who had just finished tugging his shirt back on. 

“I’m here, Fink!” he called out.

The door flew open and Fink let out a happy squeak at the sight of her boss. She dropped to all fours, rushing toward him with glee. She lunged into his arms with such might, he fell backwards, landing on the wooden floor.

“Boss, I thought ya might have bit the dust!” she cried out, hugging him tightly around the neck, her cheek smushed against his.

“Fink, I told you I was okay,” Venomous replied, stroking her on the head and patting her back soothingly.

“But you didn’t answer my texts this morning!”

Texts…? Oh. Probably should have checked his phone first thing.

“I’m sorry, Fink. Umm...reception was bad. But I’m okay, see? Nothing to be worried about--”

“Oh, Daddy, we thought something terrible had happened to you!”

Venomous glanced to the side, seeing a Darrell and Shannon model hugging Boxman tightly, tears in their eyes. Boxman, by contrast, looked like he’d rather be doing anything else.

“Well, I’m clearly fine, so you can let go--urk!”

“Daddy, we tried not to leave the room, but Fink was way too quick and--” Shannon cried out.

“--she ran off to the plaza and we didn’t try to destroy it because we just had to watch her--” Darrell continued.

“--and then we got the news that you crashed and we wanted to leave again but we thought you’d be more mad--” Shannon tried explaining.

“--and you always tell us that we should never make you mad!” Darrell practically sobbed out.

Boxman’s face had turned a bright red and it looked like he was gearing up to start yelling, so Venomous stood up, Fink still attached to his face. “Darrell? Shannon?”

The two robots paused, their eyes on Venomous.

“I want to thank you for taking care of Fink last night,” Venomous said, managing to get Fink to let go and instead hold her in his arms. “Good work.”

Darrell and Shannon exchanged a glance, both looking delighted at such praise.

“How did you even find us, anyway?” Boxman replied, pulling away from his clinging children.

“Well, when Fink didn’t hear from Professor Venomous, she wanted to see your computer--”

“You let her on my computer?!” Boxman screamed.

“You didn’t have anything interesting on there, anyway, Boxbutt,” Fink remarked.

“And then she hacked Professor Venomous’ phone! And then Shannon flew us over here!”

“Good teamwork,” Venomous replied, giving Fink another pat on the head, to which she preened. It probably wasn’t a good thing that Fink knew how to hack into his phone, but he couldn’t help the burst of pride over her improving hacking skills.

“He said we did ‘good’! Twice!” Darrell and Shannon whispered excitedly to each other as Boxman cleared his throat.

“Well, we should all probably get back to our homes,” he stated, quickly shoving his two kids out the door.

“Right,” Venomous agreed, placing Fink down.

“I’m sure we could give you both a ride to your place,” Boxman offered. “Unless you don’t trust the skies anymore after last night?”

Venomous gave a soft chuckle. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

Boxman and he made eye contact another moment longer before the former broke it, heading out the door, his cheeks having turned a fierce pink.

Venomous smiled to himself, watching the man walk out. Not quite the morning awakening they’d been expecting, but at least they’d had last night…

“Yuck.”

Venomous blinked, peering down at his minion who had her hands on her hips and a disgusted look on her face. “Excuse me?”

“I said, ‘yuck’!” she repeated.

“Is there a reason you keep saying that?”

“Yeah! You smell like Boxman!” She pinched her nose between two of her fingers, sticking her tongue out. “It’s icky! I feel like I wanna take a bath now after just touching you!”

Venomous couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Not only did the thought of smelling like Boxman entice him, but it occurred to him how much he’d missed his little minion. Without another thought, he scooped her up, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay, too, Fink,” he said.

“Agh! Boss, no!”

***

“Haaa~”

He didn’t think any of this would happen.

“Oh, my Cob--umf!”

It was all Venomous’ fault.

“ _ F-Fuck! _ ”

Boxman keened, burying his face into his pillow. His knees felt weak, his chest heavy. His vision blurred and starry. His cock now spent, staining the sheets below.

Not to mention the two cocks buried inside his stretched hole.

“You know…” Venomous spoke up, the tips of his claws running down Boxman’s back, “If we keep getting distracted like this, we’ll never finish our project.”

Boxman let out a wheezing laugh. “Aww, come on, was I  _ not _ supposed to jump you while you were leaned over the desk, looking at my blueprints?”

"I wasn't  _ trying _ to entice you," Venomous chuckled out. "...at least not that particular time."

“Well, then you must have a natural talent for seduction,” Boxman replied with a chortle.

“I managed to bag you, so you might be onto something there,” Venomous said, wrapping his body around Boxman’s.

“Oh, what a feat that must have been!” Boxman replied sarcastically, curling his talons around Venomous’ fingers. “Please. Someone would have to be crazy to not be into you, PV.”

Venomous let out a soft hum. “I think the same can be said about you, Boxy.”

“So the whole Board of Villains?” Boxman remarked.

“Oh, yes…and such insolence is never rewarded.”

Boxman smirked, looking back at his partner. “You sound like you want to do something  _ evil _ , professor.”

Venomous met his gaze. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

They’d already gotten distracted by each other. Perhaps one more distraction involving well-deserved revenge on their so-called “associates” wouldn’t be completely off the table...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The original idea for this was inspired by @anonymousEDward! I ended up playing with the idea a lot and wrote WAY too much.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment, it helps my motivation!


End file.
